Um brinde à todas as almas solitárias!
by Druckgeister
Summary: Dois seres auto-suficientes e selvagens que se encontram em meio ao inferno, será que ainda é tempo de salvação?
1. Chapter 1

_O mundo tinha virado um inferno, pessoas morrendo e acordando mortas para atacar os vivos. Era tudo surreal, parecia um filme maldito americano. Esse era o pensamento de Sarah, ela não tinha mais esperanças em nada, só tinha um pensamento em sua mente: Sobrevivência. _

_Sarah não vivia há muito tempo nas terras do tio Sam, tinha vindo como imigrante ilegal tentar uma vida diferente da que tinha nas terras do México, mas tudo que ela encontrou depois de alguns meses foi esse inferno._

_Tudo que ela se recordava foi quando saiu pela cidade há cerca de um ano atrás e foi atacada por esses seres que ela já não considerava mais humanos, no momento só ficou parada sem reação vendo o inferno que a cidade tinha se tornado. Olhava ao redor sem acreditar em nada do que observava... Carros virados, lugares em chamas e pessoas gritando por socorro e sangue muito sangue. _

_- Merda – berrou ela dirigindo seu jeep com um cigarro na boca para alguma direção. _

* * *

><p>O grupo de Rick continuava na fazenda do velho Herschel, todos estavam sem ação sobre o que deveriam fazer depois da descoberta sobre Sophia. Shane e Rick brigavam por uma possível liderança sempre, Shane acusava a Herschel de saber sobre Sophia e Rick se estressava com as atitudes sempre bruscas do Shane.<p>

- Com certeza você sabia não era? – Shane gritou olhando para Herschel

- Eu não quero mais vocês na minha propriedade, saiam todos! – Herschel gritou furioso ignorando Shane indo em direção a sua fazenda.

A discussão durou horas entre Shane e Rick, às vezes Dale e Lori entravam no meio para diminuir os ânimos de ambos. Carol não se intrometeu em nada, estava no trailer do Dale destruída por dentro pela morte de sua filha e sendo às vezes consolada por Andrea. Há alguns metros de distancia do grupo se encontrava uma figura solitária próxima à moto, era Daryl, ele estava brigando interiormente consigo mesmo, se sentido um lixo por dentro depois de ver Sophia. Foi à única vez na vida que ele realmente quis ajudar alguém verdadeiramente, mas nem isso ele conseguiu.

- Parece que aquele filho da puta do Merle tinha razão, você é um imprestável. – Sussurrou Daryl para si mesmo olhando sem interesse para o grupo ao longe e com um olhar de rancor.

Passou cerca de três dias dês de então, o grupo decidiu finalmente partir para outro local seguro, Maggie apesar dos protestos do pai decidiu ir com o grupo, pois gostava demais de Glenn para olhar ele partir. Rick e Shane já não eram os mesmo de antes, olhava com desconfiava um para o outro, mas se toleravam pelo menos até o momento. Daryl continuava com o grupo, mas voltou a ser o mesmo de antes, falava um ou duas palavras e mantinha distancia do resto do grupo, não queria ser amigável com ninguém.

O grupo se dirigia a alguma cidade para buscar mantimentos, mas sabiam os riscos. Necessitavam de alimentação e remédios, principalmente para Lori por causa da gravidez. O risco era necessário. Já estava há cerca de cinco dias em estradas e acampamentos mal improvisados até que foi visto uma cidade ao longe.

- Temos que ter um maldito plano e sermos rápidos, devem ter mortos pelo caminho – Rick falou.

- Não há escolha Rick, nós estamos sem água e a gasolina também está acabando... Eu observei que na cidade existe um posto de combustível, pude notar que não havia errantes pelo caminho. Temos que correr o risco. – Dale falou pensativo.

Todos adentraram a cidade depois de uma conversa, observando atentamente... Até o momento tudo estava calmo, calmo demais... Pararam em frente ao posto de combustível que Dale mencionou. Dale começou a encher garrafões com gasolina, Carol continuava no trailer. Daryl, T-Dog e Shane estavam fiscalizando a área próxima. Maggie, Andrea, Rick e Glenn foram em direção à pequena loja de mantimentos do posto. Lori permaneceu com Carl em uma distancia dos outros, Carl estava pensativo e triste dês da morte de sua amiga, mas não queria que a mãe o achasse fraco.

- Mãe, você acha que a Carol vai sorrir novamente algum dia? – Carl questionou

- É claro que sim Carl, mas o melhor que podemos fazer por ela agora é tentar consola-la. – Lori diz com um breve sorriso e com uma mão na barriga, pensando com angustia sobre o destino de Carl e do futuro filho.

- Mãe... Olha! – Carl falou surpreso tirando Lori de seus pensamentos. – É um cachorro e ele parece está ferido... – Carl correu em direção sem esperar o consentimento de sua mãe.

- Carl... Não... – Lori correu atrás de seu filho.

- Ele está vivo, mas está machucado – Carl agachou e ouviu um grunhido do cachorro e se assustou – E ainda está cheio de coragem. – Carl sorriu e passou a mão no cachorro que depois se deixou tocar pelo menino.

- Não toque nele Carl – Lori falou próxima ao filho

- LORI... – Dale gritou, Lori olhou pra trás – SAIAM JÁ DAÍ – O velho gritou

Até que Lori olhou em seu lado e viu um homem próximo a ela se arrastando, e mais ao longe uns três do mesmo modo, ela deu uns passos para trás assustada e acabou tropeçando em direção ao chão.

- Carl... Corra! – Lori olhou pro filho

- Não

- Eu ficarei bem, agora corra... Estou mandando – Lori falou e Carl correu sem olhar pra trás.

Dale gritava desesperado e procurava seu rifle, até que Rick, Maggie e Glenn saíram da loja de conveniência assustados com os berros.

- Droga, Lori – Rick olhou desesperado indo em direção ao mesmo caminho que Lori, mas antes sentiu uma mão em seu ombro olhou para trás e era mais um dos malditos, Glenn foi a seu caminho para ajuda-lo a tirar o errante de seu caminho.

Shane, Daryl e T-Dog voltaram correndo e atirando tinham encontrado mais errantes pelo maldito caminho.

- Droga, temos que sair daqui rápidos, esses malditos parecem que estavam escondidos esperando a gente. – T-Dog resmungou atirando.

Lori se rastejava para trás no chão com medo e via sua morte em seus olhos, até que o maldito homem estava perto demais e os outros três logo atrás... Ela fechou os olhos já desistindo e esperando o primeiro maldito ataca-la e morder, mas passou algum tempo a mordida não veio só um barulho de motor e mais tiros a sua frente, até que foi ouvido mais um disparo e sangue voaram em sua cara. Ela abriu os olhos assustada e viu o primeiro errante caído no chão e os outros três atrás também. Ela observou um carro parado na estrada e um homem saiu do carro do banco de motorista e um segundo homem mais velho estava próximo a ela.

- Isso sim é diversão – O homem mais velho que estava próximo falou estendendo a mão – Você está bem?

- Meu filho – Ela se levantou e foi na mesma direção que Carl tinha ido, o homem desconhecido a seguiu.

- Jacob! Pra onde diabos você está indo? Não acha que já fez sua boa ação não? – O primeiro homem berrava quando viu o mais velho seguindo Lori – Droga, o maldito velho não me escuta nunca.

O homem olhou ao redor e viu o grupo no posto lutando contra mais errantes.

- Droga, parece que temos mais visitas hoje na cidade e eu vou ter que esperar o velho... Que droga. – O homem caminhou em direção ao posto com sua arma na mão e acabou ajudando a matar os errantes que estavam no posto recebendo olhares curiosos de todos.

- Quem é você e pra onde levou minha mulher? – Rick se aproximou sério e ríspido.

- Hey, hey… Muita calma nessa hora! – O homem deu um sorriso sarcástico e Shane se aproximou sem paciência.

- Fala logo – Shane o puxou pela camisa, recebendo um empurrão brusco do homem desconhecido.

- Não me toque... A educação às vezes é necessário, eim? Mas, hoje estou de bom humor, então vamos lá... A mulher lá foi salva por mim e por meu amigo, ela falou algo do filho e correu, meu amigo foi atrás dela, ela está segura com ele. – O homem falou olhando para o grupo ao redor.

- E por que devemos confiar em você? – Andrea falou olhando-o dos pés a cabeça com desconfiança.

- Será que é por que eu vim aqui ajudar e arriscar a minha pele?

- Acredito que o rapaz está falando a verdade. – Dale falou.

- Nossa, até que enfim um voto de confiança... Bom, eu me chamo Scott e meu amigo é o Jacob. – O homem falou com seu sorriso.

- Acho que não é hora de apresentações, é melhor mostrar o caminho que Lori e seu amiguinho fizeram – Daryl finalmente falou áspero com sua besta em mãos não confiando no homem a sua frente.

- É assim que eu gosto... Pessoas praticas e rápidas. – Falou o homem por fim olhando para Daryl

Há alguns metros de distância Lori corria olhando em todas as direções para ver se encontrava seu filho.

- Carl – Gritou sem obter respostas, viu mais alguns caminhantes surgirem no caminho e olhou assustada, ela ainda não tinha se acostumado a essas coisas mesmo com o tempo que passou.

- Moça, temos que ir, eu não tenho tanta munição aqui comigo – O velho homem falou até que ambos escutaram um grito.

- Mãe

Lori correu na direção da voz e o homem a seguiu, mas a segurou pelo braço depois.

- Me solte, meu filho está ali – Lori falou tentando se soltar e ao longe Carl estava sendo perseguido por mais errantes ele olhou assustado andando pra trás e ouviu mais gemido a alguns metros.

- É suicídio ir ali, eu não tenho balas o suficiente – O homem falou sério pensando em algo para fazer mais sem ideias.

- Eu tenho que ir é meu filho. – Até que Lori foi interrompida pelo barulho de um motor e olhou um carro chegando e atropelando os errantes que estava há alguns metros de distancia de Carl (Obs: É uma rua a direção que Lori ver Carl e ela não está tão perto, mas não é a mesma que o carro chegou... O carro chegou no outro lado da rua, certo?)

Carl olhou para trás e viu o carro parado há alguns metros

- Hey garoto, se quer viver entra logo no carro – Uma voz de uma mulher gritou e Carl sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção ao carro e esse saiu acelerando.

- Vamos temos que ir, seu garoto está seguro – O homem puxou Lori.

- Como assim está seguro? Eu não conheço aquele carro.

- Mas, eu conheço. – O homem mais velho falou e Lori se calou e acompanhou o homem para tentar achar Rick e os outros.

* * *

><p>- Nossa até que enfim achei você velho, pensei que já tinha virado filé de morto-vivo – Scott falou sorrindo ao amigo.<p>

Lori correu em direção a Rick o abraçando.

- E Carl? – Rick perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Um amigo desse homem está com ele. – Lori apontou para o homem mais velho que salvou sua vida.

- Uma amiga. – O homem mais velho corrigiu

- Era uma mulher? – Lori questionou curiosa

- Sim senhora, e apesar da Sarah não ser uma das melhores pessoas do mundo o seu filho está bem, pode acreditar... Ela pode ser uma mulher mais sabe se virar muito bem sozinha. – O homem mais jovem disse confiante.

Depois disso ambos os homens foram bombardeados de perguntas e olhares desconfiados principalmente de Shane, Andrea e Daryl.

- Eu ficarei feliz em responder tudo, mas aqui não está seguro, vamos pegar mantimentos e vocês podem nos acompanhar ao local que estamos vivendo... Existem outros sobreviventes lá e até agora está seguro, só passamos nessa cidade quando necessitamos de algo. – O homem mais velho falou olhando para todos.

* * *

><p>Depois disso todos partiram para o local indicado, seguindo o carro dos dois homens. Dale não sabia o por que mais confiou nos dois, o mais jovem chamado Scott era mais impaciente e irônico, era negro, olhos escuros, careca e da altura de T-Dog e estava em ótima forma física, lembrava a um atleta até pelas roupas que usava e tinha um sentimento de piedade, ele havia pego o cachorro na rua machucado para levar com eles. Já o mais velho Jacob, deveria ter quase ou a mesma idade do Dale, era um senhor em ótimo estado, cabelos brancos até o ombro, barba branca, olhos verdes e usava roupas casuais um jeans velho e uma camisa preta.<p>

Os dois haviam falado que estavam hospedados em um grande bar a beira da estrada, o mais velho falou que era um excelente bar antes desse inferno ocorrer, era um bar para caminhoneiros e todo tipo de viajantes que estavam na estrada, tinha até quartos que servia antes como motel e tinha um lago há alguns metros de distancia do bar que era ótimo para pescar, mas independente de tudo isso o mais importante: até o momento era um possível lugar seguro e com outros sobrevivente.

Depois de algum tempo eles finalmente avistam o local indicado e ver a caminhonete dos homens parando e adentrando o local para estacionar. Era realmente um grande bar de beira de estrada, os demais pararam com seus veículos. Os homens bateram no grande portão.

- Quem é? – Uma voz do outro lado perguntou e podia escutar alguns sussurros de outras vozes.

- Sou eu e o Jacob abre logo, trouxemos outros visitantes – Scott disse sem cerimonia, a grande porta logo foi aberta, era mesmo um grande local.

- E Carl? – Lori perguntou olhando em direção a Jacob

- A Sarah já deu as caras? – Jacob perguntou para o homem que abriu o portão

- Não, não... Eu pensei que vocês iam vim juntos – O homem falou

- Surgiu uns contra tempos, sabe? Nós acabamos nos separando e ela está com o filho desse casal – Scott falou apontando para Rick e Lori – Mas, ela já deve está chegando, mas por enquanto, sejam bem vindos! – Scott por fim falou olhando para o restando dos sobreviventes e logo mais desaparecendo da visão deles.

Enquanto o tempo passava mais Lori ficava preocupada e Rick a consolava dizendo que Carl estava bem, mas ele mesmo também estava preocupado, ele não sabia se essa tal de Sarah era mesmo confiável e se tanto ela e Carl realmente estavam bem, ele se sentia culpado por não ter salvado sua mulher e seu filho quando necessitaram.

Dale conversava com Jacob enquanto isso, os dois pareciam ter se dado muito bem, tinham muito pontos em comum. Maggie e Glenn tomavam uma cerveja gostando do ambiente, Carol estava alheia a tudo mais tentava ser gentil quando uma ou outra vez vinha alguém perguntando se ela estava bem, Shane estava tomando uma cerveja que ofereceram mais ainda olhava desconfiado para o local, Andrea estava próxima a Shane e conversava com uma mulher que acabava de conhecer se chamava Ana e tinha por volta de seus 40 anos ela explicou como veio parar naquele local e respondia todas as perguntas que Andrea fazia. Já Daryl era o único excluído do grupo, ele estava bebendo um copo de uísque distante de todos e com sua besta em mãos e uma arma atrás da calça se algo desse errado ele estaria preparado.

Passou mais uma hora até que todos ouviram barulhos no lado de fora do local e umas batidas na porta... Lori e Rick se levantaram das cadeiras que estavam e Jacob foi em direção à porta perguntar quem era.

- Sarah – A mulher respondeu seca, a porta abriu e ela e o pequeno garoto Carl adentraram.

- Carl – Lori correu abraçando o menino e Rick sorriu, Shane veio em direção a ele também passando a mão na cabeça do jovem menino.

- Por que a demora? – Jacob perguntou para a jovem mulher

- Eu estou aqui não estou? – A jovem mulher respondeu dando as costas

- Muito obrigado por proteger o meu filho – Rick falou amigável olhando a mulher e dando a mão.

- Que seja. – A mulher passou pelo homem ignorando a mão e Lori a olhou feio.

- Não se preocupe ela é assim mesmo com o tempo vocês se acostumam – Jacob disse rindo meio constrangido pela atitude da jovem mulher.

Sarah percebeu as novas companhias no local ao redor, olhou atentamente cada um e foi se dirigindo ao balcão do bar para colocar uma bebida para ela... Era tudo que necessitava.

Sarah tinha seus 28 anos, sotaque carregado mexicano, traços latinos, pele bronzeada, olhos escuros, cabelos longos amarrado em um rabo de cavalo usava um boné militar, calça também militar cinza, blusa branca justa e uma jaqueta militar que tinha acabado de tirar e ficou a mostra uma tatuagem tribal em um de seus braços e algumas cicatrizes.

Ela olhou algumas bebidas e escolheu beber tequila, colocou em um copo e se sentou longe de todos. Divertiu-se e ao mesmo tempo se incomodou interiormente com os olhares dessas pessoas que ela nunca viu.

"A loira parece que não gostou de mim, o resto parecem amistosos" – Sarah analisou para ela mesma encarando Andrea com a mesma seriedade em seu rosto, até que encarou um homem há poucos metros também olhando com a mesma desconfiança, ela o encarou e bebeu sua bebida. "Correção à loira e esse cara mal encarado" – ela se referia a Daryl, até que desviou o olhar se incomodando.

Todo o grupo pareceu se sentir em paz e com o passar das horas foram se conhecendo, o grupo de Rick conheceu os outros sobreviventes havia seis sobreviventes ao total, Jacob, Scott, Ana, Sarah, Mario o homem que abria a porta era gordo com um bigode engraçado e com sotaque engraçado parecia ser australiano, a pequena Isabel filha da Ana com seus cinco anos que se encontrava dormindo.

Assim como Rick e os outros perguntavam sobre eles, o grupo de Jacob também questionava sobre a trajetória de Rick e os outros e ficaram tristes ao saberem sobre o fato da filha de Carol...

- Vejo que todo mundo está se dando bem – Scott apareceu vindo do corredor que levava aos quartos e com uma toalha em seu pescoço parecia que tinha ido tomar banho e com seu sorriso característico. Olhou de relance para Sarah em seu canto e sorriu.

- Fico feliz em saber que voltou mais uma vez com vida Rambo – Scott alfinetou Sarah, essa apenas olhou séria e mostrou o dedo do meio. – Eu também estava com saudades. – Ele sorriu dando as costas e se aproximando mais dos outros deixando Sarah em seu canto.

- E o seu cão? – O velho Jacob perguntou

- Ah, ele está recuperado... Falando no diabo – O pequeno vira lata veio do mesmo corredor enfaixado, estava machucado e Scott cuidou dele. Carl sorriu ao ver o cachorro familiar.

- Ah, eu estava preocupado com ele também que bom que vocês trouxeram – Carl disse feliz e Scott apenas balançou a cabeça para o menino.

- Ah, e então agora são horas das apresentações, eu sou o Scott e como são os nomes dos meus novos colegas de quarto? – Scott olhou primeiramente para Rick e esse falou o nome de todos.

- Vocês tem uma cozinha? – Carol falou timidamente depois de um tempo – Não quero incomodar, mas acredito que todos estão com fome e só bebidas não vai alimentar ninguém.

- Ah, sim senhora, é logo ali, fique a vontade, temos comida o suficiente. – Jacob falou animado e Carol foi para cozinha acompanhada de Lori, era um dos pequenos prazeres que Carol realmente gostava de fazer... Cozinhar... Esquecia-se de tudo que passava de ruim.

Daryl continuava sentado distante em uma ponta bebendo sozinho, ele estava relaxado mais ainda tinha algo que o incomodava, vez ou outra o garoto china como ele gostava de chamar vinha até ele e falava algo simpático que Daryl apenas balançava a cabeça, até T-Dog veio e ficou um tempo próximo tentando puxar assunto.

- Você gostou daqui? – T-Dog questionou curioso o caçador.

- É um teto longe de errantes, não? – Daryl olhou T-Dog e acendeu um cigarro, o homem apenas balançou a cabeça se distanciando percebendo que Daryl não estava a fim de conversa.

Depois de um tempo Carol chegou com a comida para a alegria de todos, serviu a todos e foi até Daryl com um sorriso triste e colocou seu prato, voltando pra próximo dos outros.

- Carol, eu levo o prato dela – Carl falou assim quando viu Carol se aproximando para colocar mais comida para a outra mulher distante.

- Tem certeza? – Lori perguntou desconfiada

- Sim, eu tenho que agradecer por ela salvar minha vida mãe. – Carl falou confiante e determinado, Rick ficou orgulhoso e viu o menino sair de perto com o prato de comida.

- Hey – Carl disse com receio e a mulher olhou de lado desconfiada – Eu trouxe isso. – A mulher olhou e balançou a cabeça. – E obrigado por salvar minha vida.

- Não foi nada. – Sarah falou e deu um sorriso sincero para o menino e viu-o estender a mão, ela ficou pensativa até que apertou a pequena mão e viu o menino sorrir e se afastar, ela o observou até que sentiu um olhar sobre ela e olhou na mesma direção era Daryl, dessa vez foi ele que desviou o olhar.

Os dias se passavam rapidamente e estava quente, o grupo tinha se instabilizado e estavam se dando bem, tinham conhecido depois do primeiro dia a pequena Isabel. Todos pareciam em paz, até Daryl mesmo falando pouco já não olhava com a mesma desconfiança para todos e de vez em quando falava com o velho grupo dele e falava com um ou outro do novo grupo... Rick e Shane continuavam de vez em quando com as brigas internas, o qual todos os novos companheiros não conseguiam entender e quando perguntavam a alguém como Dale ou até mesmo Lori eles fugiam do assunto. Sarah não gostava do jeito de Shane de querer mostrar autoritarismo sempre, algo nele não era confiável ela pensava, e odiava o jeito que ele a olhava e sempre queria se fazer presente quando ela estava.

- Idiota – Sarah falou pra ela mesma olhando Shane a encarar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Não sabemos ainda exatamente como começou a infecção, mas o contato com o sangue infectado é contagioso... O número de mortos ainda não é exato a taxa cresce absurdamente." - Dizia a repórter na TV até que o jornal ficou fora do ar.<em>

_- O que será que está acontecendo? – Sarah perguntou para a garçonete que servia seu café naquele dia._

_- Eu também não faço ideia – A garçonete disse com um ar preocupado, até que se ouvem gritos na entrada da lanchonete, todos olham apavorados e um homem ensanguentado se aproxima._

_- Senhor você está bem? – a garçonete pergunta preocupada até que o homem a ataca e morde seu pescoço. _

_- Mas que merda é essa? – Sarah se levanta da mesa que estava e o homem se aproxima, ela apenas corre pra rua e observa o inferno que se instalou na cidade tão rapidamente._

Sarah acordou assustada naquele dia suando, foi tomar um banho em seu quarto e vestiu suas roupas. Ela sempre tinha esses malditos pesadelos, dia sim e dia não, nem dormir ela podia estar em paz. Ela precisava de uma bebida e dar uma volta foi até o bar e encontrou já acordados Daryl, Rick, Shane, Jacob e Scott.

- Bom dia docinho – Scott riu brincalhão como sempre e logo em seguida Rick, Jacob e Shane deram um bom dia também, Daryl apenas a olhou.

- Eu vou dar uma volta – Sarah falou olhando para Jacob, e pegando uma garrafa de cerveja, esse apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Só tome cuidado – Jacob falou em tom preocupado.

- Eu sei – Sarah falou com sua mochila nas costas e pegando a chave de seu jeep e indo em direção à porta.

- É seguro ela ir sozinha? – Rick falou preocupado logo em seguida Shane se oferecendo para acompanha-la.

- Não preciso de nenhuma babá, sempre me virei sozinha – Ela falou com um sorriso.

- Sarah, eu lembrei que a Ana mencionou que precisaremos logo mais ir pegar alguns remédios, parece que ela está preocupada com a Isabel, ela está ficando resfriada. Você poderia ir com o Shane para a cidade e pegava rapidamente os medicamentos, ambos sabem se virar. – Scott disse

- Não vou com ninguém – Sarah olhou séria para Scott pensando em ser um complô, logo o cara que ela não tinha gostado... O Scott o empurrava para ir junto.

- Eu estava indo caçar, ela poderia me dar uma carona até a cidade, eu pegaria rapidamente os medicamentos e ela traria até vocês, seria até mais rápido, a besta não faz tanto barulho quanto armas... – Daryl se ofereceu olhando para a mulher em pé que ficou sem reação, era a primeira vez que ela escutava a voz do homem se referindo a ela e por algum motivo foi tranquilizador ver ele se oferecendo, ela não confiava no Shane.

- E então Sarah? – Jacob questionou.

- Aff, está bem. – Sarah resmungou, mas no intimo estava aliviada, Shane encarou Daryl com uma leve raiva em seus olhos e esse apenas pegou sua bolsa e sua besta e se dirigiu a porta acompanhando a morena.

**Continua...**

**Uma estória sobre duas coisas que gosto: mortos vivos e Daryl! Hahaha... E eu torço para que se colocarem um possível par romântico pro meu caipira favorito, ela seja tão "dura na queda" quanto ele... (Michonne? Ia ser no mínimo interessante! Hahaha), mas enquanto isso não acontece vou continuar tendo delírios sobre Sarah/Daryl hahaha... Espero que alguém goste da estória, é isso ae!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo **

Sarah o olhava de canto de olho enquanto dirigia o seu veículo, usando seus óculos escuros em modelo ray ban, a cidade não ficava tão longe... No máximo umas três horas, o homem parecia mais interessado em olhar a paisagem na janela ou mexer em sua besta do que se dirigir a mulher a seu lado. Ela mordeu levemente os lábios, curiosa em saber o porquê um homem que não se dirigiu a palavra a ela dês que chegou se ofereceu para ir com ela, suspirou levemente.

- É... – Sarah falou tentando escolher as palavras certas – Por que você se ofereceu para vim? – Com o olhar para frente em direção à estrada.

- Queria observar a rota até a cidade melhor e você não gosta do Shane, não estou dizendo que você sente simpatia por mim, mas acredito que foi uma troca justa não? – Daryl falou seco a olhando de perfil por alguns poucos segundos e voltando novamente sua atenção para a janela ao seu lado.

- Eu não tenho nada contra o tal do Shane – Ela falou rapidamente não querendo admitir para o desconhecido que não gosta do membro do grupo dele, ela achou que não pegaria bem.

- O seu olhar quando olha para ele aparenta outra coisa e sua atitude em não querer ir com ele de jeito nenhum também, você pareceu _aliviada_ quando eu me ofereci para ir. – Daryl falou frisando o aliviada sem olha-la – Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso, o Shane é um completo fodido que só se importa com o próprio rabo. – Daryl falou com seu sotaque carregado e passou a mão levemente no cabelo ainda sem olha-la.

- Tanto faz, eu só queria dar uma volta, odeio quando tentam cuidar de minha vida ainda mais um cara que eu mal conheço. – Disse ela se referindo à preocupação do Rick e finalizou – Foi só por isso que eu concordei com sua vinda, eu sabia que o Scott não ia desistir até eu aceitar trazer alguém comigo.

- Ah, que pena, pensei que meu charme de homem branco tinha seduzido la chica e ela queria apreciar minha companhia – Daryl disse com ar preconceituoso ainda sem olha-la e um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

- Americanos nunca me agradaram no geral, ainda mais sendo caipiras – Ela alfinetou com o mesmo ar preconceituoso e sorriu satisfeita quando percebeu que o sorriso em Daryl se desfez e ele a olhava sério, esperou por um possível xingamento ou alguma outra fala mal educada do homem rústico a seu lado, mas ele nada falou apenas ficou em silêncio novamente e voltou a ignora-la e olhar a visão que a janela em seu lado propulsionava.

Por um breve momento ela continuou a sorrir vitoriosa, mas o silêncio começou a pesar e ela não gostava de ser ignorada, esticou um dos braços para a porta luvas e Daryl olhou curioso, viu que ela pegou uma carteira de cigarros e retirou um.

- Quer um cigarro... Homem branco? – Ela perguntou com a carteira em mãos olhando fixa para a estrada e percebendo o olhar de Daryl sobre ela, logo sentiu o toque áspero da mão dele sobre a carteira e escutando um barulho do isqueiro.

- Não me chame dessa merda... Eu sou Daryl Dixon, mexicana idiota. – Resmungou Daryl com sua aspereza habitual, fumando seu cigarro.

- Não me chame dessa merda... Eu sou Sarah Ramirez, caipira idiota. – Sarah falou imitando o jeito de Daryl e com um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto, ela não o olhou, mas novamente podia jurar que o homem a seu lado a fuzilava com olhar e que ia ter uma resposta mal educada, que não veio e o silêncio mais uma vez retornou.

"Vadia idiota." – Pensou Daryl, ele até abriu a boca para falar quando viu o sorriso da mulher, mas fechou logo em seguida, era perda de tempo.

O silêncio reinou até que finalmente eles chegaram à entrada da cidade, ela estacionou o veículo e abriu o porta luvas pegando um mapa, Daryl observou a morena e esperou alguma reação dela.

- Há um pequeno ambulatório próximo, chegamos lá andando em 15 minutos – Sarah falou fixada no mapa – É arriscado se formos com o carro, provavelmente o barulho do motor chamaria atenção daquelas coisas asquerosas. – Sarah colocou uma mecha que caia solta em seu rabo de cavalo atrás da orelha e parecia pensativa.

- Realmente – Daryl disse observando-a e admitindo para si mesmo que pelo menos burra a mexicana não era, apesar de ser um pouco irritante de inicio, ela era preparada e não ia ser um peso morto para ele, qualidade que ele admirou em silêncio, mesmo que no intimo tentando negar.

- Eu posso entrar rapidamente no ambulatório, creio que não terão errantes dentro do prédio, pego os medicamentos e você fiscaliza a entrada, ela o olhou como se esperasse um consentimento, olhando para os olhos azuis fixamente e Dixon apenas deu uma leve balançada de cabeça como forma de demonstrar que concordava.

Daryl saiu do carro com sua besta em mãos, sua faca na cintura e uma pistola na parte traseira da calça. A morena pegou uma arma e abriu sua bolsa pegando um silenciador para ajustar em sua arma colocando logo em seguida em sua calça, pegou um taco de beisebol na parte traseira do carro e acompanhou Daryl.

A morena calculou certo o tempo que chegariam, e não haviam encontrado errantes pelo caminho até o momento, ela se dirigia a porta de vidro do local quando escutou a voz de Daryl atrás dela.

- E se houver errantes no prédio? – Daryl questionou

- Eu farei o que tem que ser feito. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e Daryl a olha nos olhos, ela estava sem os óculos escuros que usava. – Volto em 5 minutos Dixon – Ela falou dando um aceno e entrando, era a primeira vez que ela o chamou pelo nome e Daryl sentiu estranhamento e olhou de relance a morena de costas, era uma interessante visão Daryl pensou até que ela sumiu de sua vista.

- Gostando das mestiças agora, irmãozinho? Qual será o próximo passo... As africanas? Você é mesmo uma vergonha! – Daryl escutou a voz de Merle em seu lado.

- Não fale asneiras, imbecil. – Daryl respondeu com voz áspera e os olhos levemente cerrado, observando o local para fiscalizar se vinha errantes.

Enquanto isso no prédio, Sarah correu subindo as escadas do local era um prédio pequeno de três andares, ela estava indo a sala que ficava os medicamentos no segundo andar, pegou todos que necessitava e enfiou em um saco. Estava saindo confiante da sala, enquanto ia começar a descer as escadas escutou um gemido atrás dela e se virou era uma mulher ensanguentada, com uma enorme mordida em seu pescoço tocou nos ombros de Sarah e com o susto inicial Sarah apenas a empurrou e se desequilibrou rolando escada a baixa. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, pegando o saco amarrado dos medicamentos, o pé doía, foi difícil ficar de pé, tocou a testa levemente e percebeu que estava sangrando, não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso logo viu que a mulher ensanguentada descia lentamente as escadas, pegou sua arma na calça e mirou acertando a cabeça da mulher. Foi mancando até a entrada e recebeu um olhar do caipira que estava na porta.

- O que ocorreu? – Daryl perguntou com a testa franzida

- Uma errante e acabei me desequilibrando da escada. – A morena falou curta, sem jeito e se sentindo uma idiota por não ter visto a mulher antes.

- Temos que ir. – Daryl olhou percebeu dois caminhantes que tinham avistado eles se aproximando.

- Sim. – Ela concordou com dificuldades em andar e com a arma em mãos. Daryl andou na frente com a besta fiscalizando e de vez em quando olhava para trás para ver se a morena estava bem, atitude essa que a morena apreciou. Demoraram mais para chegar próximo ao carro dessa vez, por causa do andar lento de Sarah. Encontraram outro caminhante no caminho e Daryl atirou com sua besta, logo em seguida tirando a flecha da cabeça do homem e continuando a rota.

- Você dirige. – Sarah falou ao caipira e esse apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Daryl percebeu que a mexicana estava lutando para subir ao carro, ela percebeu que ele a encarava vendo a expressão dela de dor em seu rosto que logo ela tentou disfarçar. Daryl se aproximou bruscamente da morena a ajudando meio sem jeito de entrar no carro, ela ficou vermelha quando percebeu o contato tão próximo e a mão áspera em sua pele, mas disfarçou.

- Obrigada – Ela falou quando ele entrou no carro e se sentou no bando de motorista. Ele a analisou de vez em quando e viu que ela tirava o coturno que usava e olhava o pé.

- Que belo jeito de se fazer o que tem que ser feito eim? – Daryl provocou, Sarah levantou o olhar para encarar o homem e Daryl sorriu com gosto mostrando os dentes quando viu a morena mostrando o dedo do meio para ele. Sarah admirou o sorriso do caipira, não era algo tão fácil ver Daryl sorrindo, ela achou que aquele sorriso ficava bem nele.

Sarah parecia inquieta até que pegou em sua bolsa um pequeno som a bateria e o ligou para se distrair. Daryl escutou do aparelho uma música conhecida e ele gostou, era uma antiga canção do The Who, olhando de relance a latina de lado e percebeu que ela cantava a letra praticamente sussurrando.

_Eu aprendi a levantar a voz em fúria_

_Pois, olha a minha cara, não é este um sorriso?_

_Estou feliz quando a vida é boa_

_E quando está ruim choro_

_Eu tenho valores, mas não sei como nem por que._

_Estou me procurando_

_Você está procurando por você_

_Estamos procurando uns aos outros_

_E não sabemos o que fazer_

- Fazia um par de anos que não escutava essa música... Boa música por sinal. – Daryl diz depois de um tempo com olho na estrada tirando Sarah de seus devaneios interiores.

- Pensei que você só escutasse música caipira. – Ela disse como vingança pela última provocação dele há algum tempo atrás pegando um cigarro para si mesma do porta luvas e estendendo outro pra ele.

- E eu não fazia ideia que no México vocês escutavam algo além dos mariachis – Daryl alfinetou sarcasticamente pegando o cigarro, a morena ficando novamente séria e foi vez dela o ignorar como uma forma de vingança pessoal.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro capítulo**

Chegaram sem problemas ao local que eles estavam hospedados em meio à estrada, Sarah saiu sem mais demoras e se caminhou ao grande portão do local mancando, olhou para trás curiosa e viu que Daryl pegou sua besta e sua bolsa e se dirigia em direção oposta.

- Hey... – Sarah falou vendo Daryl se distanciar, ele se virou. – Para onde está indo?

- Caçar. – Daryl falou sem esperar alguma resposta caminhando na estrada com sua besta para a floresta mais próximo. Sarah olhou alguns segundos até que bateu na porta do bar, sendo recebida por Dale que a olhou preocupado e entrou.

- Está bem moça? – Dale questionou

- Sim, não foi nada.

- E Daryl?

- Caçar. – Sarah disse mexendo em seu cabelo

- Ah, bem típico do Daryl – Dale sorriu generoso e Sarah estendeu a sacola de plástico para o velho homem. – Temos que cuidar desse ferimento, vai inflamar e do seu pé também. – Dale disse estendendo a mão para tocar a testa de Sarah e ela apenas se afasta de primeiro momento, não estava tão acostumada com nenhum tipo de toque repentino.

- Sim. – Sarah disse mexendo a cabeça levemente e depois saindo. – Vou tomar um banho.

Sarah andou com dificuldade até seu quarto, tirando suas roupas sem cerimônia e caminhando até o banheiro que ficava no local, olhou no espelho seu rosto e lavou o corte na testa, pegou uma garrafa de álcool que estava em seu quarto e passou o líquido em cima do corte.

- Merda. – Disse Sarah quando sentiu o corte arder com o álcool, olhou no espelho mais uma vez. – Isso vai precisar de pontos, que bela droga, mas pode esperar. – Falou para si mesma se caminhando até o chuveiro e tomando um banho relaxado, colocou uma roupa e um chinelo e saiu, logo ficou sabendo que a maioria do grupo estava na parte de trás da casa. Observou e se sentou em uma pequena escada de três andares observando a todos, as duas mulheres Lori e Carol lavavam a roupa, viu Jacob se dirigir a ela e se senta ao seu lado.

- Dale tinha comentado sobre os seus machucados, pedi a Ana para ajuda-la com eles. Vai precisar de pontos. – Jacob disse olhando para o nada, a Ana antes do caos se instalar no país era uma auxiliar de enfermagem.

- Certo. – Sarah falou sem protestar olhando o velho homem ao seu lado, ela o respeitava muito, ele foi o primeiro que estendeu a mão para ajuda-la nesse inferno e, além disso, com o tempo ela confiou no velho homem inteiramente, as atitudes dele com ela e a consideração foi muito mais do que ela teve em toda a vida por alguém até o momento, todos em sua vida a trataram como lixo dês que nasceu e quando acontece um caos no mundo é que ela conheceu verdadeiramente alguém para ajuda-la, parecido com uma figura paterna, ela achava isso uma ironia na vida... Tudo que ela sabia do Jacob da sua vida antiga era que ele vivia como caminhoneiro e lembrava atentamente quando o avistou pela primeira vez salvando sua vida em meio ao caos, ele estava em férias com sua família e teve que matar sua mulher e seus dois filhos, pois haviam se transformados nessas coisas, ele evitava falar disso, mas continuava sendo um bom homem, gentil e com caráter, no fundo ela podia sentir que ele ainda se sentia mal pelo que ocorreu com a sua família e até mesmo culpado, mas não falava nada.

- E onde se encontra o jovem que fez sua segurança? – Ele a olhou com um sorriso, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Caçar. – Sarah falou desviando o olhar

- Ele aparenta ser um bom homem. – Jacob disse

- Por favor, é possível você ver mal em alguém? – Sarah ficava indignada, às vezes o homem tinha uma bondade e confiança que ela se irritava.

- Eu ainda acredito nas pessoas, se nem em um inferno confiarmos uns nos outros é sinal que tudo já está perdido não? – Falou Jacob com um ar profético.

- Já não estamos no inferno?

- Na terra sempre existiu o bem e o mal Sarah, se nós nos fecharmos por dentro sempre que algo ruim acontecer não seremos mais humanos e nos tornamos iguais a essas criaturas que andam soltas por aí, só esperando sermos mordidos.

- Essa sua fé e bondade ainda vão mata-lo – Sarah disse cética e o olhando passando a mão na testa e Jacob sorrir mais ainda.

- Sarah, se eu deixar esse meu lado humano, eu não teria mais motivos para viver e eu não quero isso. – Jacob disse se levantando e passando a mão levemente na cabeça de Sarah a deixando, e ela o observou dando as costas.

Naquele mesmo dia os sobreviventes estavam conversando no salão do bar, comendo, bebendo e rindo. Ana costurou o pequeno corte na testa de Sarah e enfaixou o seu pé, a moça ficou feliz em saber que não tinha sido grave, Ana falou que em poucos dias teria desinchado, ela não queria ficar inutilizada. Ela estava se acostumando com o novo grupo, até Andrea que a principio evitava e parecia não gostar da mexicana tinha trocado palavras com Sarah, as duas apesar de na antiga vida não frequentarem os mesmos locais, tinham muito em comum, principalmente a desconfiança e Andrea era boa em armas coisas que Sarah apreciava. Ela também gostou muito do menino que tinha salvado o Carl e ele também aparentou apreciar a companhia da latina, ela observou que ele estava mais a vontade com ela e ele perguntava eufórico para morena sobre seu país e falava com gosto que um dia seria tão bom quanto ela com armas para o desagrado da sua mãe Lori que olhava o menino preocupado e Rick apenas ria dizendo que não era nada de mais. Sarah também riu das piadas idiotas do T-Dog, ele agora discutia com Glenn, Mario e Scott para ver quem era o melhor na sinuca... Sarah até jogou uma partida com eles, mas logo se sentou... A perna estava incomodando.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, anoitecendo e logo restou de todo o grupo no grande salão Sarah, Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Scott e Shane... O restando tinham ido para seus dormitórios, eles continuavam a beber e conversavam, já estavam animados até por causa do álcool, vez ou outra Shane já animado tentava chamar a atenção das mulheres que estavam lá, inclusive da Sarah que o ignorava ou dava algum corte que fazia Scott e T-Dog rirem. Ouviram umas batidas altas na porta e logo Glenn se levantou.

- Deve ser o Daryl – Glenn pronunciou se levantando.

- Quem é aí fora? – Scott gritou alto enquanto viu Glenn indo ao portão.

- Daryl. – Daryl respondeu no outro lado... E Glenn logo chegou destrancando as travas do grande portão, Daryl estava com o cabelo levemente úmido do suor, com alguns esquilos amarrados ao pescoço como já era costume... Observou as pessoas sentadas no meio do salão em uma mesa e continuou a andar para deixar o grupo até que ouviu Glenn o chamando.

- Daryl, por que não bebe com a gente? – O garoto china perguntou sorridente e já estava meio vermelho... Daryl percebeu que provavelmente ele deveria já está um pouco "calibrado" com o álcool, algo que fez Daryl se divertir interiormente e se lembrou da vez que viu o garoto china bêbado.

- Talvez depois, tenho que preparar primeiro esses esquilos, tirar a pele. – Daryl falou indo em direção à cozinha. Daryl fazia tudo rapidamente e podia escutar o grupo falando um pouco alto e rindo no salão, ele ficou mais interessado na conversa que ocorria no salão quando escutou Shane falar algo sobre saber das famas das mulheres latinas serem quentes na cama e perguntou se Sarah confirmava essa afirmação.

- Acho que você vai ter que morrer com essa dúvida ou ir até algum país latino buscar uma sobrevivente. – Daryl escutou na cozinha a resposta da mexicana e um sorriso acabou escapando de seus lábios.

- 5 pra Sarah, 0 pra Shane – T-Dog gritou gargalhando e os outros acompanharam a risada.

Daryl não demorou muito para tirar a pele dos esquilos que tinha conseguido, deixando-os na cozinha e indo tomar um banho rápido para se lavar, retornando ao salão e pegando sem demora uma garrafa de uísque do balcão do bar para ele, abrindo e bebendo.

- E o garoto china? – Daryl perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira um pouco próximo dos que estavam.

- Saiu com Maggie – T-Dog falou com um riso malicioso.

- Ao menos alguém tem sorte no fim do mundo com as mulheres – Scott falou brincalhão e depois olhou para Andrea e Sarah – Saiba que no meu quarto tem espaço o suficiente para nós três.

- Eu estou feliz em meu quarto. – Andrea respondeu sorrindo

- E eu não estou bêbada o suficiente ainda Scott. – Sarah riu sarcástica brincando e provocando um pouco.

- Quando estiver pode me chamar. – Scott riu dando uma piscada.

O tempo passava e primeiramente Andrea falou que necessitava ir dormir, logo depois Shane também se retirou falando que já estava sonso.

- É... Acho que pra mim hoje também já chega. – Scott disse e depois se dirigiu a Sarah – Hoje você ganhou de mim na bebida, conseguiu me derrubar, mas terá revanche.

- Eu estou aberta a novos desafios. – Sarah disse estendendo o copo.

Restando apenas T-Dog, Sarah e Daryl... Daryl apenas observava a conversa dos dois sem se intrometer apreciando seu uísque sem prestar muita atenção no que falavam.

- E você Daryl? – T-Dog fez Daryl acordar de sua solidão e o homem apenas o olhou curioso.

- Hum?

- Estamos falando sobre sobrevivência... Como aprendeu a usar armas? - T-Dog perguntou e a morena também olhava para Daryl com curiosidade bebendo sua bebida.

- Eu e Merle aprendemos com o nosso pai, ele nunca ligou pra gente, estava mais ocupado em nos criticar, eu e Merle sabemos dês de cedo que tínhamos que nos defender de alguma forma. – Disse o caçador encarando Sarah e T-Dog, logo depois T-Dog perguntou com curiosidade a mesma coisa para a morena.

- Onde eu nasci não era um lugar bom para as mulheres, tínhamos que nos defender. – Ela falou por fim.

- Nunca teve alguém importante para protegê-la, sei lá... Um marido? – T-Dog fala

- Oh... Não... Não... Eu nunca fui a favor da escravidão. – Sarah ironiza fazendo T-Dog e até Daryl soltar um sorriso, não era uma resposta que os dois esperavam ainda mais vindo de uma mulher.

A conversa ia agradável até para Daryl até que T-Dog começava a dar leves cochilados em sua cadeira, tentava continuar a conversar mais logo ele não aguentou o cansaço.

- Eu acho que também chegou a minha hora. – Disse ele se retirando e dando boa noite aos dois últimos que restavam.

Sarah estava animada, o álcool começava a fazer efeitos, ela começou a puxar conversa com Daryl mais a fundo e o caçador apenas respondia quando perguntado mesmo sem jeito e às vezes ainda ficavam se provocando, ela o chamando de caipira idiota e ele a chamando igualmente de mexicana idiota, ele se divertiu até quando ela tagarelava algo sem sentido, algo que ele acredita que ela nunca faria estando sóbria.

- Minha bebida acabou – Ela falou dando um último gole em seu copo e fiscalizou as garrafas na mesa percebendo que estavam secas, olhou para Daryl vendo o uísque que ele segurava e se levantou de seu lugar indo mancando por causa do pé até o homem, Daryl olhou curioso sem falar nada e vendo a moça sentar a seu lado.

- Quero um pouco disso aí. – Sarah apontou para a garrafa nas mãos de Daryl

- Você não acha que já bebeu demais não? – Daryl tenta demonstrar uma atitude impessoal com a morena

- Eu sei o que posso e o que não posso fazer – A morena estende a mão tomando a garrafa de Daryl e quase se desiquilibra colocando a outra mão como apoio no ombro de Daryl, ele levemente encolhe os ombros com o toque inesperado em seu ombro.

- Por mim tudo bem, só não espere que se ficar muito alcoolizada eu vá perder tempo sendo babá e levando-a nos braços para o lugar que você dorme. – Daryl alfinetou enquanto observava a morena tomar um gole da garrafa e resmungar algo que ele não entendeu, logo em seguida estendendo a garrafa.

- É uma proposta realmente tentadora ter você em minha cama Daryl Dixon, você tem belos olhos. – Sarah disse diabolicamente e quase caia na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de espanto do Daryl e continuou – Mas como já disse uma vez a você, os caipiras nunca me atraíram.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tenho nenhum interesse em você, você não é lá essas coisas. – Daryl a olha com um ar vingativo e agora é a morena que dá um olhar indignado. Ficaram nessas provocações durante todo o tempo que se percorria no salão até que Sarah se levanta e começa a se dirigir ao portão de saída do grande local, Daryl olha sem entender.

- Pra onde você vai? – Daryl questiona com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Levar um ar, pelo visto sou eu que vou ficar de vigia hoje.

- Acho que não é uma boa ideia. – Daryl tenta argumentar contra a morena, mas ela não lhe dá atenção, ela já era teimosa quando estava sóbria e Daryl constatava que quando estava com efeito de muito álcool era mais teimosa ainda. O caçador viu a mulher começar a destrancar as portas para sair, abriu a boca pra falar, mas se calou quando viu ela se virar para olha-lo.

- Vai ficar aí Dixon? – A mulher questionou e ele ficou olhando-a – Não espere um segundo convite. – Ela falou com as mãos na cintura em sinal de agonia e deu as costas saindo do local, Daryl se levantou de onde estava e foi atrás da morena. Observou o local, a estrada silenciosa e encontrou a moça sentada na carroceria da caminhonete, ele se aproximou ficando em pé na frente dela há uma distancia segura, ela olhava as estrelas.

- Vai ficar aí em pé me olhando? – Ela diz sem o olha-lo, ainda fixa para o céu noturno e bate com uma das mãos para um lugar próximo a ela, ele fica uns segundo olhando, ele era como um animal selvagem que queria fugir a qualquer momento, mas depois desiste e se senta ao seu lado. Ambos ficam em silêncio, Daryl continuando a beber a sua garrafa e ela na mesma posição que ele a encontrou de inicio olhando o céu.

- Você e seus amigos vão mesmo se instabilizarem de vez por aqui? – Sarah quebra o silencio com um ar pensativo

- Eles não são meus amigos. – Daryl diz áspero e continua – Todos eles querem apenas um lugar para ficarem seguros, estávamos seguros na fazenda que estávamos, até que encontramos a filha da Carol naquele estado... – Daryl dá uma pausa e dá um gole na garrafa, Sarah o olhou e viu quando ele fechou uma das mãos como se demonstrasse uma profunda raiva interior. Ela já tinha ficado sabendo de todo o caso da Sophia e se lembrou de que escutou Rick falar que Daryl foi o que mais se esforçou para trazer a filha dessa mulher de volta. Daryl pareceu perdido por um momento em meio às lembranças, mas continuou a falar – Depois de vários acontecimentos e brigas seguimos viagens, até que encontramos vocês... – Daryl evitava olhar para a mulher ao seu lado.

- E você se instabilizou de vez nesse lugar? – Daryl questionou depois de um tempo

- Eu não sei... Nunca fui uma pessoa de um lugar só... Às vezes dá uma vontade de largar essa falsa sensação de segurança e sair por aí, mesmo eu sabendo do perigo, é irônico não? – Ela deu um leve sorriso triste continuando a falar – Quando toda essa merda começou, a gente estava em um grupo maior, mas alguns morreram e outros seguiram viagem para procurar sobre uma possível curar, mas eu não achei que valesse apena, sabe? Preferir ficar aqui.

- Eu sei como é. – Daryl diz acendendo um cigarro... Acaba batendo um leve cansaço em Sarah e ela coloca sem cerimônia a cabeça no ombro do homem ao seu lado, ele fica com o corpo travado até que se levanta bruscamente como um animal que acaba de ser flagrado por um caçador.

- É melhor entrarmos. – Daryl disse na frente da morena a encarando e parecia ansioso. Sarah fixou o olhar no dele olhando-o dos pés a cabeça, a calça levemente suja, a camisa de flanela sem mangas e o casaco de couro também sem mangas por cima, ela o achou interessante no momento e em uma atitude sem pensar acabou puxando ele pelo casaco que usava e beijou seus lábios esperando por uma reação do homem, mas Daryl nada fez, estava surpreso demais com a situação até que a separou dele.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. – Ele falou segurando-a pelos dois braços e notou a morena abrir um sorriso.

- Por que não? Céus, Daryl... Eu nem me recordo à última vez que eu fiz sexo na minha vida. – Ele não esperava o convite tão abertamente vindo dela, olhou com uma expressão indignada engraçada pra morena e ela podia jurar que ele deveria está pensando que ela era algum tipo de louca querendo assedia-lo, mas ela ignorou e provocou – Não vai me dizer que você gosta de homens?

Daryl olhou com uma expressão indecifrável dessa vez e não falou nada, apenas colocou a mão no rabo de cavalo da morena puxando pra trás, ele notou que ela abriu a boca e ia falar algo, mas ele não esperou as palavras dela... Apenas puxou ela para se encontrar com seus lábios, ela retribuiu com gosto colocando a mão em volta de seu pescoço, foi um beijo brusco e violento da maneira que Sarah desejava naquele momento, ela sentiu a língua dele explorando sua boca e se animou quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e escutou um grunhido do homem.

Ela se arrepiou quando sentiu beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço que foi subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha, algo que ela podia dizer com certeza naquele momento era que Daryl definitivamente não era gay, ela continuava sentada e viu o homem suspirar quando ela colocou a mão por cima do membro dele na calça.

- Nada mal – Sussurrou Sarah e colocando a mão para abrir o cinto dele, mas a mão dele impediu e segurou o pulso dela... Ela encarou sem entender.

- Aqui não. – Daryl disse com dificuldades, ele sabia que podia foder aquela mulher ali mesmo por causa da maneira que ela o estava deixando, mas não queria correr o risco, a mulher entendeu e se dirigiram para dentro do local que estavam hospedados... Daryl sempre sendo cuidadoso trancou o grande portão e acompanhou a mulher logo atrás, dando umas olhadas discretas em seu corpo, até que chegaram ao quarto de Sarah que era o mais próximo.

Daryl chutou a porta com o pé e a mulher apenas o olhava com uma expressão sacana no rosto permanecendo sentada na cama. Ele caminhou até a mulher lentamente ficando a frente dela, ela não esperou por um convite dele apenas continuou a fazer o que tentava antes... Abrir o cinto dele, o que fez com muita facilidade por sinal, abrindo suas calças e sorriu ao ver a masculinidade dele exposta. Ela abriu um sorriso e olhou para Daryl que esperava para ver as atitudes dela.

- Delicioso... – Ela sorriu e sem esperar um convite provocou o homem dando um leve beijo um pouco acima do membro dele, perto demais para fazer Daryl suspirar e longe demais do que realmente Daryl queria... Algo que conseguiu logo depois de alguns segundos de provocação por parte dela, ela colocou a mão em seu membro e fez movimentos de vai e vem, o homem suspirava pesadamente, até que fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca de Sarah em sua masculinidade, sentia a língua dela brincar com a cabeça de seu membro e enfia-lo na boca.

- Eu quero você olhando pra mim Daryl. – Daryl estava adorando esse lado dessa mulher, ele a olhou e ficou encantado em ver toda a cena, colocando depois a mão no rabo de cabelo dela desfazendo-o e soltando os cabelos ondulados da mulher até que puxou ela pra cima interrompendo-a.

- É minha vez agora. – Daryl a empurrou a cama, puxou as calças dela sem nenhum tipo de educação e a mulher não tirava o maldito sorriso diabólico do rosto.

- Eu ainda estou com o pé machucado seu caipira idiota, cuidado com seus modos. – Ela riu provocando-o.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de me atacar lá fora. – Daryl falou de pé, tirando o seu casaco de couro e camisa de flanela e se dirigindo para a mulher deitada a sua frente.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>O bar que eu me inspirei para minha estória que eles estão hospedados foi o do filme "drink no inferno": http :  inthefresh09. files. wordpress. com/ 2010/ 10/ titty. jpg? w= 584**

**Estou mandando a foto para conseguirem visualizar na mente o ambiente que eu estou imaginando, pois eu particularmente adoraria ficar em um bar desses em um apocalipse zumbi ou ia p/ qualquer outro bar como é mostrado na comédia "todo mundo quase morto" e me trancava por lá, rs ... E se encontrasse em meu caminho um Daryl Dixon, eu pensaria logo: "Ow beleza... Os zumbis são os de menos, eu quero tirar proveito desse cara!" ;) Huahauahuahua.  
><strong>


End file.
